Alita battle angel: the angel and the dragon
by Destroyer9
Summary: After being absorbed by a dimensional portal, the original red ranger ends up in a new world and meets a new friend in Alita. What adventures await them? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Alita Battle Angel: The angel and the dragon.

Chapter 1: A special find, a new dimension.

* * *

Note: As a long time fan of power rangers and a new fan of Alita battle angel, to celebrate the success of the movie, I've decided to bring both worlds together in this new story.

I don't own Alita or Power Rangers. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Summary: After the conclusion of Forever Red, Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger is on his way home. Along the way, he stumbles across a startling discovery. Shortly afterward, a cosmic portal absorbs him and he gets transported to a new dimension. What adventures await him in this new world?

Let's find out!

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle could be heard as 20 year old Jason Lee Scott was driving down a desolate highway on his way home.

The others had all gone to a bar to celebrate, but Jason had other concerns on his mind.

He drove for another 5 minutes before he felt a surge of energy from his power morpher.

"Holy smoke!" gasped Jason and his bike slammed to a stop.

As he stood up and removed his helmet, he was confused as to what just happened.

Before he could make sense about it, his morpher started glowing and a red sparkle appeared from it and started floating around in mid-air before moving away.

Curious as to what was happening, Jason followed the sparkle to a nearby tree.

The sparkle suddenly flew to the ground and set off an explosion that blew a 2 foot hole in the ground.

Jason jumped backwards in panic.

After the explosion, the red sparkle faded back into his morpher as the glowing stopped.

Once he had gotten over the initial shock, Jason walked over to the hole in the ground and noticed what appeared to be an old-fashioned box at the bottom with a lock on it.

Unsure as to how else he could open it, Jason quickly morphed, blew the lock off with his blade blaster, then de-morphed.

Once that was done, he opened the box and found a single gold coin inside of it.

It wasn't the coin itself, but rather the symbol on the coin that held his attention.

He had seen that symbol enough times in the past to recognize it.

_'But how?! I thought it was destroyed! No matter. I could return it to Tommy, but maybe he doesn't need it anymore. So I'll just hang onto it.'_ thought Jason as he put it in his morpher which caused it to engage and seconds later, he was standing in his original ranger suit with a familiar golden shield around his upper body and a familiar green dagger on his left hip.

After powering down, Jason went home and began packing his stuff.

He was going on a camping trip that night and wanted to make sure he had everything.

Once he made sure that he had all of his equipment and EDC items in place, Jason turned his attention to 4 more items he considered the most important of all.

The first was his Beretta 92-f semi-automatic handgun equipped with a silencer and 5 magazine clips, each one containing 20 rounds of ammunition.

The second item was a 12-inch long, full tang, single-edged, carbon steel trench knife with a built-in stun system.

The blade itself was steel and full tang while the grip was made of triple thick polymer resin which not only allowed for a better grip and a powerful punch, but also protected the user from electric shock.

The 3rd item was his I-pod which contained all his music.

The last item was his Wonder Bible, basically an electronic device that gave an audio reading of the entire Bible from old to new testament as well as holy songs.

Being a power ranger and a leader put a lot of stress in Jason's life, but religion and following God helped him to find his way.

He loaded everything into his backpack, jumped on his motorcycle and drove off.

He drove for about 10 minutes before he was out of Angel Grove.

Suddenly, he was surrounded and blasted by a huge blinding white light and felt a tugging sensation as it pulled him up and sent him through what looked like a swirling vortex.

This went on for about 2 minutes with Jason screaming in panic before he found himself in an unfamiliar area of land.

Then, he felt a jolting impact.

He saw stars for a brief moment before blackness enveloped him and he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Dreamworld... _

* * *

_Jason looked around seeing nothing but gray and said out loud, "What is going on here?!"_

_"Hello Jason." said a voice from behind him._

_Jason's eyes widened._

_He had heard that voice more than enough times to recognize who is was._

_He turned around and found himself face to face with..._

_"ZORDON!" gasped Jason._

_Sure enough, it was Zordon._

_"It's been quite a long time since we've seen each other. I always knew we would meet again one day. But not like this." he said._

_"But I thought you were destroyed all those years ago." said Jason._

_"Yes. I am dead and gone. That much is true." Zordon answered._

_Jason suddenly paled as he thought out loud, "Then, does that mean I'm dead too?"_

_Zordon answered, "No Jason. You are not dead. Merely unconscious. The reason why I'm here is because being unconscious allowed me to visit you in your dreams."_

_Jason sighed in relief that he wasn't dead, but he was still confused, "If I'm not dead, then what's going on here?"_

_Zordon's face became somber as he said, "Jason. What I'm about to tell you will not be easy for you to hear, but you must. You are no longer in the world you know."_

_Jason was puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"_

_Zordon explained, "Because of an intergalactic fluctuation and magnetic displacement, a cosmic portal was unleashed which was that white light you saw. It absorbed you completely and sent you to another dimension all together."_

_Jason was shocked, "Is there any way I can get back, Zordon?"_

_Zordon sighed, "I'm afraid not."_

_Those words brought sadness to Jason because this meant that he would never see his family and friends again._

_Zordon also told Jason that his ranger powers were still available, plus, his computer, ammo machine, and training gear had been absorbed by the portal also and placed at an already made apartment that somehow appeared out of nowhere._

_He also told Jason about the nature of the new world he was in and how it functioned._

_Before Zordon disappeared, Jason said, "Do me a favor. Tell my family I love them very much."_

_Zordon nodded before vanishing._

* * *

_... exit dream world._

* * *

Jason awoke with a slight pain in his head.

After viewing his surroundings, he soon realized that he was indeed in a new dimension like Zordon said.

Realizing it was night, Jason teleported to his apparent apartment and found that everything was exactly as Zordon described.

But totally exhausted from this whole ordeal, Jason just went straight to sleep, hoping that he could build a new life for himself in this new world.

* * *

_3 months later... _

* * *

12 weeks had passed since Jason arrived in this new world.

During those 12 weeks, his life had changed in multiple different ways.

The first was that he became a hunter/warrior for Iron City and earned a job hunting down wanted criminals.

Truth be told, he didn't want to be involved in that line of work.

But what else could he do?

He wasn't a farmer, he wasn't a merchant, he wasn't a doctor, he wasn't a scientist.

He was a fighter.

A trained warrior, trained for combat, that's what he was good at, so he went with it.

The tyranny of Zalem, the floating city in the sky, annoyed and infuriated him to no end.

Many times, he was tempted to summon both the Dragonzord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord and just blow Zalem out of the sky completely.

But the risk of innocent people getting caught up in the crossfire was simply too high, and therefore, not an option.

Speaking of the Zords, this brings us to the second change which had to do with his powers.

Using his computer, Jason did some modifications to his ranger suit.

The helmet, color scheme, position of the belt and holster, as well as the design of his blade blaster, power sword, and dragon dagger remained pretty much the same, but a few other things were modified.

The first was a complete redesign of his ranger suit which now consisted of a red skintight bodysuit on the inside with thick durable red armor plates, as well as white armored gauntlets and boots on the outside.

This gave Jason the look of an armored warrior whenever he morphed.

The second modification was a set of retractable wings that could spring out from the sides of the back portion of the armor that covered his upper body in ranger form.

This allowed Jason to glide between the buildings and stay under the radar.

The final modification was a special device on his right-hand gauntlet that fired a grappling hook which was connected to a retractable wire measuring 50 feet.

This allowed Jason to swing over the rooftops or entangle an enemy.

Because of this, whenever he transformed and went out hunt for criminals, it was always at night, never during the day.

As time went on, this led to rumors that spread throughout Iron City, and Zalem, about a red-clad individual shredding people in the dead of night.

Of course, they were just rumors and there was nothing to suggest that there was any illegal activity going on.

Plus, since Jason never used his blade blaster in gun mode and always made sure to cover his tracks, nobody ever suspected him.

Still wanting to contribute to the public in some way, after displaying his knowledge of robotics which he learned from working with giant robots back home, he caught the attention of a middle-aged man named Dyson Ido who was a local doctor that specialized in cyborg implants and enhancements.

Dr Ido was so impressed with Jason's work that he asked the young man to be his assistant.

Jason agreed.

Which brings us to the present time where it was late in the afternoon and both men were searching for cyborg parts in a giant scrap yard in the middle of the city.

After 10 minutes of searching and scavenging for parts, Jason asked, "Hey, Doc! It's getting late. Shouldn't we head back?"

But Ido wasn't listening.

That was when Jason realized that the old man was focused on something else.

Turning in the same direction, Jason saw that, lying in a pile of scrap a few feet away, there was what appeared to be a human body.

But, after moving closer and upon further investigation, they discovered that it was actually the damaged head, neck, and shoulders of a human-like cyborg with an actual female human brain inside the head that was still alive and active.

After realizing this, Ido took the comatose cyborg back with him without saying a word to Jason.

Jason frowned before dismissing it and going back to his apartment.

* * *

End of chapter 1.

The point of this chapter was to introduce Jason to the world of Alita, next chapter will introduce Alita herself.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!


	2. Important info

Notice.

To all my readers, I am continuing this story.

The only problem is that because the movie itself hasn't come out yet or been released, I'm stuck at a standstill.

This story is based off what happens in the movie instead of the anime or the manga.

I want this story to follow the movie as closely as possible to make it feel like it's really happening.

I should be getting the movie at some point in August for my birthday then I'll tackle the next chapter.

Until then, I ask my fellow Alita and Power Ranger fans to please give me your ideas on what I should include or write in this story.

I'll be in touch.


	3. Update!

Good news people!

As of 3 days ago, on August 24th, during my birthday, I finally have Alita: Battle Angel on DVD!

Hopefully, I can have the next story chapter ready in a few weeks as long as work doesn't hinder me.

I'm also replacing Hugo with Jason as Alita's love interest, which might make things more exciting.

Also, there's a few polls that I'll be setting up on my profile concerning 2 big questions I've been debating on, but can't decide, so I'll let you guys do it.

Each poll will be closed within a week after setup, so vote quick.

Wish me luck!


End file.
